The Special Boys and Girls
Name: The Special Boy's and Girls Apparent Age: '''(8 - 18) '''Seeming: '''Varies ~ None '''Kith: '''Varies ~ None '''Court: '''Courtless '''Clarity: ?? Wyrd: ?? Mask: '''The vast majority of Special Boys and Girls are Ensorcelled mortals, and thus possess no mask. '''Mien: '''The vast majority of the Special Boys and Girls are ensorcelled mortals and thus possess no Mien. '''Role: *In the Freehold of 1000 Oaks the Special Boys and Girls serve as the Hag's shock troops. In general they are used to accompany agents of higher importance or to intercept negligible threats. Some especially bright or skilled Specials are used as diplomats or personal agents of the Hag. Occasionally a young Changeling will serve among the Specials, though this is exceptionally rare. These individuals are usually referred to as Head Boys or Girls and function as leaders of a sort. *Most specials are ordinary human children of various ages and thus do not have access to unusual powers beyond the arts of murder taught to them by the Hags chosen instructors. This however, is not always universally true. Some Specials become so twisted and sociopathic that they actually manifest bizarre difficult to explain qualities more common to horror movie serial killers than actual children. Others are experimented on by the Hag, left to wander the hedge till their physiology mutates in a way that she finds desireable or amusing. Rumors also persist of those Specials who have earned the mercurial benevolence of the Hag, individuals in whose dreams the Hag has woven a potent contract that the Special can unleash in a time of great need. Even before these exceptionalities though is the fact that all Specials are bound into a pledge with the Hag or one of her servants, thus many benefit from granted adroitness or resources one might not normally expect a child to possess. History: ''' *The Hag funds and runs several private academies and institutions in the Freehold of Thousand Oaks. Through a huge array of means she keeps these schools populated with adopted children, unwanted juvenile delinquents, and homeless youth. In these Academies the youth are sworn in pledges to serve the Hag, their obedience and desire to serve enforced by constant brainwashing and torturous conditions. Dissapearances and suicides are a routine part of this indoctrination, a fact that never becomes a problem as those with the gall to start investigating end up dead. The desired end goal of these indoctrinations is a horde of completely obedient sociopaths. *The Specials are given extensive training in both social manners and brutal fighting styles. Specials are easily identified by their unwavering practice of wearing carefully maintained school uniforms. *The Freehold of Gold and Iron first learned of these disturbing minions of the Hag when she unleashed them upon the city of San Francisco during the War of Weeping Eyes. Though not a considerable threat to a prepared Changeling on their own, the Specials propensity to fight using vicious pack tactics was well documented, to the extent that one Summer knight described facing them as being akin to facing feral dogs. They were deployed in great numbers, the Hag seemingly viewing them as little more than a disposable resource. Historians would later speculate that the Hag counted on both the youth of the combatants and the effect that slaying such opponents would have on the stability of those Changelings opposing her to demoralize the Mobilized forces of Summer. '''Motley: The Special Boys and Girls do not form Motleys. Known Contracts (Assumed/Possible)